Assumptions
by thepurplepencil
Summary: Matsumoto decides to eavesdrop on Hitsugaya and Hinamori one night. Are they doing what she thinks they're doing? Light and easy oneshot. Hitsu/Hina pairing.


**Assumption**

* * *

It was nearly nine o' clock when it happened so that Rangiku Matsumoto strolled casually by the office of Hitsugaya. Voices coming from within the room caught her attention. More importantly, it was Hinamori's and Hitsugaya's voices.

Before leaning in to eavesdrop, she wound a kido cloak around herself to conceal her reitsu. No one would sense her being there.

"...told me that you couldn't sleep without getting this done and over with," Hitsugaya's voice issued out of the crack in the doorway.

"Y-yeah, sorry," came Hinamori's voice.

Matsumoto could just tell that she was blushing.

There was more noise. She knew that they were moving around a bit.

"Almost there," she heard Hitsugaya mutter. Rangiku's ears perked up.

There was a gasp from Hinamori. "Toshiro! It's bleeding!"

Rangiku pulled away from the door, looking absolutely shocked, and a little delighted. Hinamori and Hitsugaya had only been together for a few months...they were already doing _it_...

She noticed Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia passing by. It seemed to good of a chance to let go.

"Rukia," she hissed. Matsumoto knew that if Rukia came over, Renji and Ichigo would follow. Like a lure.

"Rangiku-san?" asked Rukia in a puzzled tone. "What are you doing--"

"Shhh!" Rangiku put a finger to her lips, and then gestured for them to come closer. "I think...Captain's growing up."

"Growing up?" asked Ichigo, confused. "You mean, he's shaving? Or getting drunk?"

"No," Renji said, smirking. "I bet she means that the little shrimp of a captain is on a growth spurt. He's probably shooting up 4 inches a minute."

"Fool," hissed Rukia. "No one can grow that fast!"

"Unless you're Mayuri," responded Ichigo logically.

"_Wait_ and _listen,_" Matsumoto said in a hushed voice. She put her ear to the wall again.

"...It hurts! Isn't there anything that stops this bleeding?" Momo's voice issued through.

"Not unless you want to ask Captain Unohana?" Hitsugaya's voice was strained, concerned.

"N-no," came Hinamori's voice. "I don't want to stop this yet."

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Matsumoto leaned away from the door again.

"Ah, so wittle Toshiro is growing up," said Rukia.

Renji slumped against the wall. "I don't think I'll get used to this. Hitsugaya and Hinamori..."

Ichigo had paled. "That...that's just plain wrong...."

Matsumoto paid them no attention. She frantically waved her arms at Hisagi, Nanao, Ukitake, and Shunsui to come over. Which they did, of course, curiousity on their faces.

"Captain's doing something," she hissed. This sparked their attention.

"Yeah? What's Hitsugaya doing?" asked Hisagi.

"You might want to tone it down a little before he hears you," warned Nanao. She got out her cell phone which she had recently aquired from the real world and started playing around with it.

"Yeah, shut up, Hisagi," said Renji.

"Shut up, all of you," said Zaraki, who, to their amazement had joined the conversation. And also to their irritation, when they saw Yachiru bouncing behind him. "I want to hear what's going on. You said something about Hitsugaya," growled Zaraki.

Rangiku smiled sheepishly. "Hitsugaya and...Hinamori seem to be doing very private things in this room."

A pause.

On a stroke of inspiration, Matsumoto grabbed Nanao's cell phone and quickly used the voice recorder. She held it up to the door, and then resumed listening, ignoring Kenpachi's stunned looks and Yachiru's devious ones.

"...the blood stopped," they heard Hinamori's voice. "Is it out yet?"

"Yeah," came Hitsugaya's voice.

"I want to see it."

All of the eavesdroppers looked at each other, either perplexed or shocked. So shocked that they didn't notice Kira approaching them.

"Hey, uh, what's going on?"

"Izuru!" Matsumoto half hissed, half shouted. "Get over here!"

Without waiting for a response, she dragged him over and forced his ear to the wall.

"...so big," came Hinamori's voice again, full of wonder.

Rustling sound.

"It's getting late, Hinamori, maybe you should get back to your own division," Hitsugaya said.

"That's right, you should," muttered Hisagi.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep here."

Kira began a nose bleed as he stared blankly at the wall. He pressed his ear to it again.

"Momo..."

"Please, Shiro-chan?"

There was a small scuffling sound.

A sigh, and then, "Fine..."

There was a happy sounding noise that came from Hinamori.

"I hope you don't mind if the light is still on. I still have a little paperwork left to do."

"It doesn't matter, really."

There was another pause.

"Momo, you don't mind if I check something for a bit?" Hitsugaya's tone was light and casual, but no one was fooled by the slight menacing tone underneath.

"Sure..."

There was the slight muffled footsteps, and the door was thrown right open, Hitsugaya glowering at them.

"Matsumoto, give me the cell phone," he said in a dangerously icy tone. To the other eavesdroppers, he gave them an icy stare, and in an equally icy voice, he said,"I suggest you disperse also." He fingered the hilt of his sword.

None of them, not even the captains (well, maybe Zaraki) tried to argue with Hitsugaya, but merely walked away faster than they would have, and kept glancing back at the furious captain. The temperature had dropped perhaps 30 degrees.

Hitsugaya turned back to look at Matsumoto, whom was nowhere to be seen.

...

"MATSUMOTO!"

--

"Hinamori, Hinamori!" Rukia called the next day. "Hinamori, what were you doing last night?"

Hinamori, although puzzled, did not show much of her bewilderment. "I asked Shiro-chan to do me a favor--"

"Did it have anything to do with _this_?" asked Rangiku, who had suddenly jumped out of the near by bushes. She held a banana and shook it empathetically in Momo's face.

"A...a banana?" Momo asked, while inspecting the sunset-haired shinigami. Several of Matsumoto's fingers were a pale blue color, which Hinamori suspected that Hitsugaya had something to do with it.

"Like this." Rangiku made a circle with her index finger and her thumb, and inserted the banana through the hole. "Anything that looked like this?"

Momo's eyes threatened to buldge out of her head. "M-matsumoto! No!"

"What were you doing, then?" Rukia persisted.

"I asked him to help me clean my sword!" exclaimed Hinamori, her eyes still fixed on the banana. "Then I helped him clean his sword!"

A long, long silence.

It was broken by Matsumoto, who was grinning toothily.

"I shouldn't have made assumptions, then..." She held up Nanao's broken cell phone.

Although, of course, she didn't notice Hitsugaya standing behind her, eye twitching like crazy. And Hinamori looked as if she were about to die.

It would have been wiser not to make assumptions.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, what do you think? My first oneshot. Kinda weird. Sorry. I hoped you enjoyed it though, and please review! **

**Pariis Lights**


End file.
